Question: A rectangle is $5$ feet long. The rectangle is also $8$ feet wide. What is its area?
$5\text{ ft}$ $8\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 feet. The width is 8 feet. Thus the area is $5\times8$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 8 = 40 $ We can also count 40 square feet.